The Backstabber
by DianaLadris802
Summary: Alex's life was going great living with the Pleasures! But suddenly someone he had known from before, a man he had never liked but somewhat trusted, was back. But this person hasn't gotten any better, in fact he's come back, only to back stab one of the only person's that had once trusted and worked with him...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you guys enjoy my story! Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer : - I don't own the Alex Rider series. **

"Alex? Alex?"

"What?"

"Wake up."

"Why?"

"Your uncle is here."

Alex opened his eyes wide and sat up.

"What?!" He looked around his room and saw no one. It was the same bright orange walls and normal furniture. He rubbed his face and for some reason felt sweat. That wasn't exactly a nightmare, just a bad memory that his uncle was no more to be. Neither was Jack still living. But that's a different story. Or was it?

"Alex?" Alex turned towards his door and saw Sabina standing there, her head peeking through the door.

"Yes, Sabina?" Alex asked, rolling his legs off his bed and trying to hide the shake in his voice. He was shirtless and wearing shorts with his hair in a shaggy mess. Sabina entered the room, still in her pajamas.

"Don't act innocent with me. I heard you Alex. Who was it this time?" she asked and sat beside him. Her hair was tied back in a cute fish bone side braid. She placed her hand on Alex's shoulder and he flinched.

"Hey, snap out of the nightmare. It's only me…" she said. Alex looked into her bright eyes and felt sad again. They looked so innocent, just like Jack….

"Snap out of it Alex." Alex muttered to himself and stood up.

"It's nothing Sabina." He said, pulling on a T-shirt from his chair.

"Ya right. Don't lie to me, just say it's personal..It's okay." Sabina stood up and smiled to him. Alex grabbed her and kissed her lips. They were so soft and smelt of cherries. She kissed him back and smelt a fragrance that only Alex had. She playfully pushed his chest back and walked out of the room.

"Get ready for breakfast." She giggled and left the room. Alex laughed and gently scratched his head. Then he cut his laugh and looked through the bright curtains. He opened them wide and looked out at the beautiful day. It was so bright and sunny, it looked beautiful. He quickly took a shower, got dressed wearing a red tattooed shirt and skinny jeans with black converse. He headed downstairs and greeted the Pleasures good morning. Sabina arrived just after wearing a cute baby pink dress that fell to just above her knees, wearing white ballet flats and her hair was left open, curly around her shoulders and chest. Alex smiled to her as he sipped a cup of tea. He then gobbled down his toast and bacon as he talked with the Pleasures. They had a laugh about silly things and talked like any normal family. Something Alex had missed for almost his entire childhood. Then Alex excused himself and ran upstairs, wanting to grab his backpack. But as he entered his room, he stood paralyzed. His whole room was wrecked, the chairs overturned, pictures broken and laying on the floor, his clothes sprawled all around and a lot worse. Alex stared shocked around his room and was about to call for help when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and pushed into the room, the door shutting firm behind him. He struggled against the tight grip and gave a back kick to the man's groin. He let go of Alex abruptly but grabbed a lamp and smashed it against Alex's head. Alex fell down harsh, grabbing his bleeding head. Then the attacker opened the door and pulled Alex along.

"Alex! What's going on?" Edward Pleasure shouted from below. As he stood up suddenly he saw Alex rolling down the staircase, each stair banging hard against his head. Alex was immediately unconscious and badly injured with a swift blood leak coming from his forehead. Edward and Sabina run to him while Elizabeth was busy already on the phone.

"Alex?" Sabina asked, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Get a wet cloth Sabina!" Edward shouted and Sabina took off. Edward looked up and noticed a man in dark clothes with a mask on his face running upstairs again. Edward quickly ran to his office, grabbed a gun from under his desk drawer and ran upstairs. He ran to Alex's wrecked room, only to find the window wide open and no evidence to get the man.

Alex opened his blurry eyes after feeling a bright light invade through his eyelids.

"He's conscious." A voice from above says. But Alex didn't feel that way. He felt as if he was in a dream world, clouds fogging his eyes, a sharp pain in his head and his whole body.

"He's suffered a minor concussion." Another voice appeared. Alex closed his eyes and once more fell back into unconsciousness. The next time he opened his eyes, there was a blaring siren and he was in a white shaking room with all the Pleasures seated beside him. There was even a mask over his face with a male helper grasping onto it.

"Alex?" Sabina popped her head and stared at Alex. Alex wanted to say something, wanted to hold Sabina and not let go. But his mind once more faded away and he blacked out for the last time that day.

**Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Who's the mystery man? You'll find out next time! Please review and I'll try to update as fast as I can. Take care! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! Just a warning, there's going to be some diction in here that isn't pleasant... Sorry about that, but I'm trying to be dramatic here... Anyways Enjoy and please R&R!**

"Are you fucking crazy?"

Hedley Montage stared at the young man standing in front of him. The young man was short, dark, had black crop cut hair and dark grey secretive eyes. Something Hedley had always liked about this man. This was why he was the one kidnapped and brain washed unlike the other recruits. But right now Hedley was pissed, his mind racing in front of eyes.

"Who the hell would choke a 15 year old in their own room? Huh?" Hedley shouted at the man. The room they stood in was dark with a light bulb landing directly above them, otherwise there was no other light source in the room. It had grey walls, a grey floor and the entire environment was just plain grey. Something that always rang a familiar bell in the young man's mind, everything grey and emotionless….

"Answer me, you bloody bastard! I had wanted him alive and well." Hedley had shouted, his British accent reaching well above high pitch.

"Well how was I supposed to get him out of the house unseen?" The young man shouted back.

"The same way you got out, you son of a bitch."

"Well it wouldn't as easy with a very energetic body dragged along with you!"

"You dummy, you had knocked the boy with a lamp. You should've done it again and just left!" Hedley was getting impatient. The young man looked into Hedley's dark brown eyes, so evil and annoying. His black hair was up in a messy shag and his black suit was crinkled and looked like it had just been taken out of the washing machine.

"I'm sorry." The young man said, head bowed down in anger, frustration and embarrassment. Hedley was still angry but he softened his tone and placed a firm palm on the young man's shoulder.

"But you're still strong and fast. Think you could do it again?" Hedley asked, eyes turning bright.

"I'm not called Wolf for nothing."

Alex opened his eyes and felt a light pain throb in his chest and head. The room was bright white with cyan doors, windows and curtains. He moaned softly and tried to sit up, only to fall back down. What had even happened? Why was he in the hospital? Slowly he tried to recall his memories.

_"Alex! What's going on?"_

_"Alex?"_

_"He's suffered a minor concussion…."_

And then everything was just blank. Okay maybe not everything because Alex could still feel the remising pain as he was thrown down the stairs. Each single stair banging at his body, and then peace because of his unconsciousness. But peace wasn't exactly forgiving, because right after Alex had once more seen Jack blow up to pieces. He remembered flinching at the thought, squirming in his bed and trying to get the choking blankets away from his face. But no one was there to help; no one would ever be to be honest. The Pleasures were quite a pleasure but they still weren't family. Somehow Alex felt they never would be….

The man walked through the hallways, looking down as he felt each suspicious eye hook onto him. He walked over to the receptionist and stared at the young woman. She was very pretty, maybe in her early twenties, with blond hair that fell straight over her chest, eyes dark blue and piercing, lips painted dark red and cheeks rosy. She looked up from her computer and stared at the man. He was thin and had very bouncy fair hair, his body was fit and he looked very healthy. But one scar across his eye had somewhat demolished his handsome face. He was wearing an expensive looking suit, most probably Burberry, with a Rolex watch. With piercing eyes he looked down at the woman.

"I've come to see Alex Rider." He said, fingers tapping a simple tune on the white desk.

"One minute please." The woman chorused and then began typing on her computer. The man looked at her badge and noticed her name. Madge Parker. Nice name.

"I'm sorry but he's resting right now." Madge said. Her eyes locking tight onto the man's.

"I'll wait." He replied. His voice was so icy it paralyzed Madge for a moment, but she just shook her head and pointed at the seat ahead of her.

"You can wait over there, Mr.…."

"Killan. But I think I'll wait in his room." The man leant forward over the desk and immediately frightened Madge. She looked down at her computer and tapped her fingers under the table, searching for the alarm.

"Please Mrs. Parker, I'm no harm. Just let me wait in his room, trust me." His voice was now a completely different tone of warmth. It melted away the icicles that prickled at Madge's heart. She looked into his patient eyes and winced inside with each finger he tapped.

"Go right in Mr. Killan. But let me warn you, he's going to be cranky due to the medications." Madge with knowing eyes told the man.

"Maybe not after seeing me...Thank you Madge, you're a very beautiful woman by the way." With that, Mr. Killan left. Madge stared desperately over to the guards, he hadn't seen anything. Maybe it was time she retired…

Alex had fallen back into his sleep but an edging creaking noise had awakened him. Without opening his eyes he intently listened to the noise that disturbed his sensitive ears. He heard the door shut, soft footsteps and then the squeaking of the chair as whoever sat down.

"I know you're awake Alex." That voice….. Alex stabbed at his chest with his hands, trying to draw out his breath that suddenly seemed held in.

"I'm pretty sure you don't hit yourself in your sleep Alex." The man echoed, his laugh loud and clear. Alex peeked over his bed sheets and opened his eyes in slits. The man was back….. That fair hair, strong but thin body and an additional new scar and even the suit. It just couldn't be….

"Ian….."

"Hello Alex."

**Hello guys! Hope you enjoyed this! I certainly did for some reason :P :D Anyway please R&R and take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sabina sat her desk, head resting on her arms as she dozed away. A copy of "The Hunger Games" open underneath her drooling glossed lips. She cuddled her arms closer as she remembered seeing Alex crash down the stairs. His pale bloody body just lying unconscious at the bottom of the steps was just a stab to her heart. She remembered trying to absorb all the blood that dripped swiftly from his forehead to the carpet. They had just kissed that morning too for the first time in two months! His tender lips were like cotton candy to hers and seeing the bright smile on his face made Sabina melt all the sharp hooks that had poked at her brain for not taking care of him. Suddenly there was a knocking sound, like as if someone was knocking at the door of her brain and trying to get in. Try to see all the thoughts and emotions she had felt about almost losing Alex almost a million times! Her shoulders were gently shaken and she opened her blurry eyes. Standing above her was her dear father, tension stretched on his forehead. Sabina sat up, looked around her room and stretched.

"What's wrong Dad?" she asked, yawning at the same time.

"Just fix your hair and face, we have to go to the hospital." He quickly said. Sabina sat up and looked down at her clothing then back up to her father.

"What happened to Alex?" she asked, her fear engulfing her.

"An unexpected guest has arrived." Her mum entered the room, carrying Sabina's neat clothes. A pink sweater half sweater, white tank top with was gemmed with colourful jewels and light blue ripped jeans.

"Who?" she asked as she grabbed the clothes and set them gently upon her bed.

"Some man named Killan, hadn't given a first name." Liz said. Sabina suddenly felt a cold shiver go down her spine, Alex had mentioned everyone that was involved in his life. But no one was ever named Killan in the stories he had told.

"Get dressed, hun. We need to go." Her dad said leaving the room, Liz joining right after. They shut the door and Sabina stared at the clothes on her bed, wild thoughts zooming through her head.

Madge Parker waited, fear tensing her fingers and making them stiff as she still rested her hand on top of the phone. Her mind was buzzing, shouldn't she have just complained to the guards? Why call the family itself? Either way they were on their way, she just needs to sit back and relax now. But even as she sat back down at her chair something uncomfortable was edging her closer to the edge of her seat. Something that screamed danger at her….

Alex felt dizzy, his eyes fading and his brain clogging up with fog. He looked hazy at Ian and kept blinking to clean it away.

"Am I that much of a surprise Alex?" Ian asked, leaning more forward.

"Why the fuck would you not be?" Alex asked, exasperated. His voice kept giving out shuddering breaths and he seemed to be gasping for air. Cold sweat dribbled down his forehead, stuck to his palms and shivered his spine.

"Now listen Alex, I'm here for business, not pleasure." Ian said, leaning in more forward like as if he was in kindergarten again, telling a secret to his classmate.

"We've got really bad news." He said eyes keen. Alex was shocked. The man was just suddenly bursting from the dead and already talking about work? He didn't bother asking maybe how the hell he was not lying in a graveyard right now. Or how was Alex? Was he still blistering from the pain of being smacked in the head with a lamp and pushed down the stairs? But no, he went straight on to work.

"What?" Alex asked, annoyed a little. Ian noticed his attitude.

"Listen I know you have questions pouring at your lips but keep them sealed for now, let me spill the juice out first. "he said quickly, hands gesturing. Alex slowly nodded his head. Ian suddenly looked nervous, gazing around the room, looking at the corners and looking out the window. Alex too-from watching him- suddenly felt like a live prey in front of a pack of his predators.

"What is it?" Alex asked, scared himself.

"Remember your SAS comrade, Wolf?" Ian asked.

"Well he was more of an asshole at the beginning more than a 'comrade', but yes. What about him?"

Ian took a deep breath, lowered his head and then sprang back up.

"We've got a new enemy Alex and unfortunately Wolf is now a part of it." A very sharp, piercing, arrow striked right in the middle of Alex's heart. He sunk further into his pillow and shut his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he moaned. Not only was the fact that Wolf was in the hands of a new enemy, but he knew he was going to be involved now.

"Brainwash, Alex. Brainwashing. The poor fool had been kidnapped when heading to training. He was not heard of for about two weeks and then a new soldier had come stumbling from the practice training forest with a bleeding and broken leg, badly injured head and a broken left wrist. Right before he had fallen into a two week coma, the chap had said that Wolf had done this to him. The bloody bastard had been hiding in the woods and gotten a lot of information from hacking our communication signals and from just plain memory." Ian paused himself and once more looked at the door in his own world of paranoia.

"But why does this have to include me?" Alex asked, hands spread out in defense.

"Your attacker was the soldier himself, Alex. Wolf was rummaging in your room hoping to actually make a racket and bring you up alone, maybe ambushing your "family" if they came with you. Fortunately for him you were going upstairs anyways. But pushing you down the stairs wasn't part of his plan…"

Alex burst out laughing. Something about finding Wolf on the other side of good made his throat gallop with laughter. Ian was suddenly wide alert; he clamped his mouth tight around Alex's.

"Shut up!" he whispered harshly. Alex roughly pushed his hand away.

"What's with the paranoia?" he asked, angry a little. Ian once more, sadly looked at the door and then back at Alex.

"I'm taking you back to HQ, Alex." He said his voice barely above a whisper. Alex stared in plain surprise and anger at his uncle. Really? This was not the kind of reunion he had expected. Even a simple walk in the park would be enough. Alex, screaming in his mind, sat up roughly and looked Ina straight in the eyes.

"I'm not going back to that hell hole." He said, stern. Ian once more looked at the window and saw his signal flashing. It was time.

"I know, which is why I'm taking you there." Ian had suddenly pulled out a syringe from his pocket and aimed it right at Alex's neck. Alex had screamed at first and then rolled off his bed, falling hard on his back. He heard a window creaking noise as Ian was on top of him. He once more clamped his hand around Alex's mouth and then pushed the needle straight into his neck. The last thing Alex saw was Ian signaling to the direction of the window as another man appeared, a man in an MI6 suit…

Madge had heard the scream and immediately ran to Alex's room. Her mind was screaming curse words at herself for not warning the guard earlier. The guard had now seen her run and automatically followed the blondie. She raced to the door and burst it open…But it was too late. The window was wide open, curtains flapping, bed messed up showing struggle and a chair on the floor. The guard was screaming into his walkie talkie as Madge just stared into the empty room and felt soft tears drop from her cheeks…

**Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if I update too late, am busy in school! Anyways take care and please R&R! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward Pleasure listened intently to the tear faced nurse, make-up smeared all over her face. Black tears rolled down her face as one police guard inspected the scene, with one donut in his hand. Sabina was shocked by the attention. Alex being an MI6 spy should be getting a lot more attention than one police guard with a pink frosted donut. Unless…..It was the bloody operation themselves. Sabina waited for her father to finish interrogating the poor nurse who probably thought she was going to lose her job. Edward gave a gentle tap on her shoulder and while Liz comforted the emotional lady, Edward headed on to his daughter.

"What did she say?" Sabina nodded her head towards Madge.

"She said the man was somewhat suspicious looking since the beginning. His features were thin with fair hair, fit body and a scar across his eyes. Good looking minus that. Had an expensive taste wearing a Burberry suit and Rolex watch." He quickly reported. Yup, Sabina thought to herself. Definitely someone who matched Alex's description of his usual characters that he explains to Sabina.

_'Time to do some investigation, Sabina'_

Wolf entered the building. He was wearing a sleeveless leather vest over a beige polo shirt, office pants and hiking shoes. He wore some cheap branded glasses over his eyes and added a fake scar over his cheek. A '_Lakers'_ hat was wrapping his dark hair and a _Nikon_ camera hung around his neck. He hated this disguise because his taste had to look horrible, and right now everyone was going to fall for that. His fail reporter disguise definitely got some weird stares from who seemed to be Alex's girl and most probably her father. He had read the file. She was very pretty and her eyes were amazing. She looked amazing even right now. Her dad was famous, he was pretty sure of it. He walked over to them. As he moved closer, Sabina slowly took one step back.

"Hello, I am Fred Derek. Reporter of the Bolton magazine." He pushed his sweaty palm out of his pocket for a shake hand and gave a weird pedophile smile to Sabina. Her dad slowly nudged her to walk away and she did with no hesitation. Edward didn't touch the greasy paw.

"Why are you here?" he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the young looking nerd.

"I had heard about a kidnap! Our magazine is going pretty low since our fail story about a teenage spy working for the spy agency. What a crazy story right?" Wolf smirked. He saw Edward's eyes flash in fear and laughed in his mind. But the author quickly got back into shape and straightened his button down shirt.

"Go away before I call the cops." He said sternly. Wolf looked behind him and noticed the two guards, one eating a donut and one he had seen standing in the hospital since the morning. Wolf smiled to the father.

"Really? That's your cop group. _I'm so scared."_ He said. Edward let his arms fall to his sides and stood up straight. He leaned in close to 'Fred's' ear.

"I'm the fucking cop in this fucking hospital Mr. Derek. Leave before I beat the fucking shit out of you." He said his voice a sly sneer. For some reason Wolf felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He shrugged and then walked out the hospital. That was all he wanted. He just needed to find out if what he heard was true, MI6 were coming for him and they weren't going to stop.

As he sat in a cheap looking black van, suddenly he saw flashes of images where he was in the middle of a forest. He was sitting on a rock, warming his hands over a fire. It was some army practice thing and he was working alone. In this practice session, he was the prey while all his comrades were the hunters. They all carry tranquilizer guns and the moment you spot someone, don't hesitate to shoot the bastard. Then you had to drag your victim to a check point which was a red flag. But if Wolf had been knocked out, they would drag him back to the camp and put him into the medical cabin. But there were two medical cabins, one closer to the camp and one a kilometer away. Of course they had to go to the one that was a kilometer away. So basically you needed strength and stealth for this mission.

Wolf opened a can of beans and relished the brown liquid substance. It was a tiring day and he was starving. But just as he was near the end of the can he heard a rustling of leaved behind him. He dropped his can, gun in his hands, and spun around. His eyes zoomed through each leaf, searching for a shadow in the pitch black night. Before he could even stand up, he felt the barrel of a gun touch gently upon his back. He had flinched.

"Look who it, the She Wolf herself." A voice said and then laughed. Wolf slowly turned around, feeling the barrel of the fun scrape upon his skin and suddenly aim at his chest. Wolf smiled at his comrade, Fox. His blue eyes were snarling at Wolf's. Behind him a fair haired man appeared.

"You know as they say, the predator ALWAYS catches its prey." His accent was thick Scottish. Snake. And finally a very bouncy and cheerful fellow had appeared. Eagle. He seemed happy that dinner had arrived. Then out of the darkness, the one causing the rustling of the bushes, a man popped out. He had dark brown evil looking eyes and a shaggy mess of black hair on top of his head. Hedley. But then he was known as Hedgehog, or in short form Hedge.

"You're quite a player Wolf." Hedge said, grabbing an apple, wiping it on his uniform and taking a huge bite out of it.

"What kind of player are you talking about? Cause I'm good at being both." Wolf smiled cheekily. All his fre-enemies joined in.

"This is why I like you." Hedge replied. But then suddenly his teeth had stopped chewing and even Fox looked up scared. Wolf felt a chin rest upon his shoulder. For some reason, Wolf was paralyzed.

"Who the fuck are you?" Fox asked, immediately pointing a gun to the intruder.

"Remember me Wolf?" the voice whispered into his ear. It was that bastard. Wolf shrugged off the head and stood directly in front of the man.

"What the hell do you want Rider?" Wolf pointed a sharp finger at the man. Ian looked at Wolf, he seemed hurt.

"I just wanted to know why the predators and prey were having a chat and not dragging a "dead body" to the checkpoint." Ian snarled.

"We're getting to that." Hedge said, standing up and pulling his gun out.

"Let me speed up the process." Ian said. Suddenly Wolf felt a sharp pain stab straight through his stomach. He screamed out loud and stared at the running Rider. Then he looked down and saw the knife that was pierced right into his stomach, blood oozing out. He spat out blood and then fell to his knees, hands grasping the knife.

"Wolf!" All his comrades called out. Then Fox was suddenly running in full speed towards the bushes where the agent had disappeared. Eagle had been right on his back while Hedge and Snake rushed to Wolf. Wolf had fallen backwards, eyes dimming fast. Eagle had pulled out an aid kit from his back pack and now opened it, revealing its simple contents.

"Wolf, hang in there buddy." Hedge said, holding on tight to Wolf's bloody hand. Wolf spat out more blood as Eagle grasped onto the knife in Wolf's stomach.

"Hold onto him, Hedge. Wolf this is going to hurt!" Eagle shouted. Hedge grasped onto Wolf's arms and shoulders. Eagle then started to pull the knife out. Wolf howled as the intense pain rattled at his body. His vision was slowly turning black and white. Hedge looked hurt and so did Eagle. In the distance there were the sounds of gunfire. As soon as the knife was out though, Wolf's eyes had rolled to the back of his head and he had shut his mind for the last time that day…..

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is soooo long. I'm going to be going out of my country and won't be able to post any new chapters for while. Sorry about that! But enjoy! And please R&R! take care!**


	5. Chapter 5

_ "Hold onto him, Hedge. Wolf this is going to hurt!" Eagle shouted. Hedge grasped onto Wolf's arms and shoulders. Eagle then started to pull the knife out. Wolf howled as the intense pain rattled at his body. His vision was slowly turning black and white. Hedge looked hurt and so did Eagle. In the distance there were the sounds of gunfire. As soon as the knife was out though, Wolf's eyes had rolled to the back of his head and he had shut his mind for the last time that day….._

"Wolf!" The voice screeched in Wolf's ear piece. Wolf shook his head and was suddenly bursting with anger, he screamed to himself.

"Calm yourself down man! Don't attract attention; you're still in the hospital area." Hedley shouted.

"It was a memory." Wolf whispered, he was totally out of breath. Hedley sighed on the other line.

"Tell me on the way."

Alex opened his eyes after he felt a violent shock hit his back. He groaned loudly and noticed that his environment was pitch dark and shaking a lot. He figured he was in a vehicle of some sort. The vehicle shook once more and he banged his head hard on the wall and fell to the floor. He screamed as his head smacked against metal, he immediately regretted it. The next thing he knew, he heard shuffling beside him and two soft fingers press against his neck. He was out once more.

Alex woke up again in a much more peaceful environment. He daren't not open his eyes thought because the voices beside him were all too familiar.

"That must have been a pretty hard knock to the head, Ian."

"I told you, Blunt. I didn't hit him. We went over a bump and boy fell over."

"How did you know he was awake though?"

"Like you said, the hit must have been hard. He screamed."

Alex felt like screaming again after hearing the two voices he didn't want to hear ever again(his uncle's voice though was still a confusion for Alex) but he preferred something else right now. He tried to slower his breathing as his excitement was suddenly in a rush.

"The doc said he would be awake after a couple of hours, it's been a couple of hours."

"Patience, Ian. I know you're anxious yourself."

"You guys messed him up and you are going to pay for that." Ian voice was suddenly a sneer.

"It was the missions, never us."

"But who set him up on such missions? His fucking school?" Ian was suddenly angry. Alex started to plan his attack, but maybe hit the opposite person….. Alex sprung out of bed, knocking his feet hard on Blunt's chest and then rolling on the floor. He crouched, screaming in his mind because of his aching head, and then stood up fists ready. Blunt had been flung backwards and almost fell off of his chair but was now angrily standing with a gun in hands. His face was red and flushed. Ian was standing in a fighting position as well, but he lowered his hands as he just realized what had happened.

"Alex, nice." Ian complimented, but Alex didn't back down. Blunt knew he wasn't.

"Seriously Ian, what the fuck am I doing here? When I said I quit, I meant it!" Alex shouted at his uncle. Ian took a step back, shocked. Blunt raised his gun towards Alex's chest, eyes keen.

"I'm not afraid to shoot you Alex, calm yourself down." He softly said.

"Whoever said you're afraid Alan must be a big douche bag." Alex shrugged. Ian moved closer to Blunt and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. We'll talk Alex." He said, moving forward. Alex stepped back.

"I'm not even sure if I know you anymore. You just one day appeared out of nowhere, from the dead! Then you drug me, twice! And next thing I know I find myself in the most FAMOUS spy hospital! I'm sick of this shit! Sick of it!" Alex was really frustrated now, eyes whizzing from Blunt to Ian.

"Alex, you're just tired. It's the drugs." Ian said, stepping closer

"No! It's not the fucking drugs! It's me Ian, it's me! I am sick of being lied to, just leave me alone!" There were hot tears in Alex's eyes, daring themselves to pour out.

"I have a family now; I have Sabina and her amazing parents. I don't need to have an extra uncle who wants me back only to work for this stupid agency!"

Ian looked hurt, his eyes sunk down. Alan was now tired of this.

"Stop it Alex. Just go back to bed." He moaned. Alex shook his head.

"No, get me out of here and I'm the happiest boy in the world." Alex shrugged once more and smiled, a smile that was weak and forced. Ian looked up.

"You don't even know why we called you here!" he screamed.

"No! I don't! Because you jerks never tell me anything! It's just:-

'Go there and do this, Go here and do that!' It sucks!" The tears were now flowing from his eyes, he just couldn't control them. Ian couldn't handle it anymore. He pushed past Blunt, walked forward and crushed Alex in a bear hug. Alex didn't push him away. There was a fresh smell of aftershave and even blood. Fresh blood. Ian felt warm tears soak his shirt. Blunt sighed, a disappointed sigh. He was never an emotional person. So he slowly walked out and left the room.

"You don't know how alone I felt after Jack died." Alex whispered. Ian felt warm tears flow from his own eyes.

"Oh I do Alex. I missed you just as much." Ian replied. They hugged in silence for a while, Alex trying as hard as he could to stop his emotions from flowing. He softly pulled away and smiled at Ian.

"I missed you too." Alex said. Ian smiled back.

"Now Alex, the real reason I brought you here is because someone is after either you or me or both of us. We had had agents at your house for a couple of days and seen an old SAS soldier-"

"Wolf."

"Yup, he's after us. But don't think him as actually bad, he had been brain-washed."

"How are you sure about that?"

"Because I was under that man's brain washing myself."

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is not as good! I'm really sorry. But please do R&R, take care! And I'll try to update as fast as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you see now why we have to finish him off?" Hedley asked. Wolf had driven until he had reached some small run down pizza shop that smelt good but didn't look as well. He had parked in the open lot and told his whole hallucination about the training.

"But why Alex first?" Wolf asked. Some nagging feeling inside of him was poking its sharp nails at his heart, warning him that Alex was not the one.

"Because if we kill Alex, we've basically finished off Ian's entire family. He will be emotional broken and then we'll kill him. A very slow kill." Hedley's voice was cunning on the other end. Wolf gently rubbed his forehead; his head ache was killing him.

"Okay."

"Now listen, we need to hurry up. My patience is running and losing its fuel. I need Alex by tomorrow." Wolf smiled to himself seeing his buddy walk out of the pizza store.

"Well Hedge, I think we might be fishing in the sea of Lucky Charms today because my fine friend has just exited the building. A fine friend he is, as he can get Alex in your hands by tonight." Wolf honked his horn at the man. Their eyes met, one surprised and one sly.

"Great! Just make sure it happens."

"Yes sir. Tata."

Sabina stared at the bank ahead of her. It had been some time, a very long time since she had last come here. She took a deep breath, fixed her sweater and walked into the building. Busy looking people (most probably all spies) all in sharp suits walked past here carrying documents or chatting a lot with their colleagues. But the moment she entered everything went silent. People stared at the receptionist glared, her piercing blue eyes hooked onto Sabina. A man with gelled brown hair and light hazel eyes kept staring at her, a stare that was much too uncomfortable even comparing to the rest. Sabina swallowed and walked straight to the woman behind the desk.

"I have some questions for Alan Blunt."

"Hello, you're Alex's girlfriend." The old man said.

_No shit, _Sabina thought.

" Sabrina?"

"Sabina, sir."

"Ah, yes. What must a young lady like you be doing here?" Alan asked, sitting behind his desk and gesturing to Sabina to sit herself. Sabina softly sat down and stared hard at the man, time to get serious.

"Did you be any chance fire any of your SAS soldiers?" Sabin leaned in. Alan looked at her, cold eyes still emotionless.

"Two things. First we don't own the soldiers and second how would I know?" Alan stood up and examined the grey paintings on his wall. He was playing with her. Well Sabina always won her games. She stood up too and slowly walked and stood beside the grey man, eyes gazing at the paintings.

"Well, you always know everything Blunt. Admitting that you don't know something, you know what that shows?" she paused. Alan Blunt just stared at the blob of white and black.

"It shows weakness. You're losing Blunt, losing to a little girl like me." Sabina showed cruel puppy dog eyes to the boss. He looked at her, suspicion just colouring his pale eyes.

"How am I losing to you?" he faced her.

"Because I recognized the familiar face of an SAS soldier at the hospital, the day Alex was kidnapped." Sabina looked away, crying inside for not being able to see Alan's expression.

"What?" he sounded exasperated. She looked to him, a snicker erupting from her cherry lips.

"That's right Blunt. An SAS commander. He's short, kind of has an accent but that's all I could capture. He was acting as a reporter Blunt." Sabina said. Alan looked away sharply.

"You know, I'm actually shocked. You didn't see this?" Sabina laughed.

"No he didn't. Why should he when Wolf's not the actually kidnapper?" A voice from behind chorused. Sabina turned back and gleamed when she saw Alex standing at the back with his uncle by his side. She ran to him and hugged him tight, arms wrapping his back completely.

"Ow, ow! Sabina! I'm still injured you know." Alex first moaned and then laughed as Sabina let go. She was jumping all over the place.

"Alex! My gosh, you don't know how worried I had been!" Sabina said.

"I think he does know. You have quite a lot of guts to face the man himself." Ian said, pointing to the frustrated old man.

"But how did you find out?" Alex asked, gently holding her palms.

"I'm smart Alex, not silly and dangerous like you. I actually remembered every single detail you had told me about each of your comrades. Also the pictures." Sabina smiled.

"You're quite the detective, Sabina. Quite useful-" Blunt started.

"Woah! Stop right there Alan. You move any further on the subject and I'll return you back to the morgue." Alex cursed, fist raised up. Ian gently pushed his hand back down.

"Calm down tiger." Sabina said.

"I'll never join such a ghastly agency and work with such crude people."Sabina smiled, the smiled that melted away his hatred for Alan.

"The way I see it is you being a pre-school teacher that's actually Nancy Drew behind those kind smiles of yours." Alex smile, bright teeth sparkling. He leaned his forehead against hers, her soft strands of hair falling over his face. It smelt of coconuts and jasmines.

"Never. Maybe Nancy Drew but if I'm handling kids like you I'd rather join the MI6."

"And what a great time to start." Blunt moved in closer. Alex stepped in front of Sabina, fists up.

"I'll seriously bust your frame Alan." Alex said.

"Moving on…."Ian interrupted, closing in the gap between Alan and Alex.

"What was Wolf posing as?" Ian asked, staring at Sabina.

"He came in as a reporter but got chased off by my dad." She said. All of them stared at the other.

"He was coming to see who got me." Alex softly mumbled.

"What?" Blunt asked.

"I bet he brought gadgets, gadgets for kidnapping." Alex said.

"Okay listen, we'll discuss this tomorrow because I'm pretty sure this young lady's dad is going to be already calling the police search gang." Ian said. Everyone nodded their heads. Alan walked back into the office while Ian headed one end of the hallway. Sabina and Alex stood where they were.

"I'll walk you back home?" Alex asked, eyes drooling with affection. Sabina blushed.

"Of course you can."

He leaned in and brushed her tender lips with his, getting her lip gloss on his pale lips. As they pulled back Sabina laughed.

"What is it?"

"Nice lipstick." She laughed once more. Alex smiled cheekily and brushed away the red gloss. He then held her hand and together they walked out of the building.

"Got a sight of them?"

"Yup. Dinner's going to be early tonight. Want the doe too?"

"Sure. Let's bring the lion some extra meat."

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Anyways take care and please R&R! I'll update as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex held Sabina's hand as they walked down the quite dark street. Circles of spotlights lit the dark full moon night and for some reason it brought chills down Alex's spine. Sabina looked at him.

"Are you okay, Alex? You're shaking really bad." Her voice was like a warm sweater round Alex. He looked at her and smiled gently.

"It's just a cold night." He whispered.

"But it's a beautiful one." Sabina looked up at the stars.

"Can't argue with you there."

They walked in silence till they finally arrived at the huge white gates. Alex faced Sabina under the streetlight, his eyes glazing. He softly held her hands and they stood in silence for a minute as they swung each other's hands.

"Sabina?" A shout came from inside the gates.

"Don't worry dad, I'm here with Alex." She shouted back and smiled at Alex.

"Great to have you back Alex."

"Me too sir." Alex laughed back.

"You know you can call him dad, Alex." Sabina said.

"I know, just need to get used to it." Alex looked down, hiding his sad memories. Sabina leaned in and kissed his lips. Once more the familiar smell of cherries reached Alex's lungs. He breathed in deeply and kissed her back. He pulled back softly and they leaned their head against the other.

"Promise you'll take care of yourself Alex." Sabina whispered. Alex sighed but didn't reply just yet.

"You know that's a promise I can't keep."

"I know, but please. Let it at least not be you poking your nose into some criminal's business."  
Alex sighed once more.

"Fine, I promise." He whispered back. They kissed once more and then pulled away fully. But out of the corner of Alex's eye, he saw a silver line that sparkled behind Sabina. No, wait. Not just one but two. But before he could say anything, Sabina stepped back and so did he. Suddenly Alex was wrenched off his feet and pulled upside down. Sabina fell back and then got pulled herself. Both their screams echoing in the dark.

"Sabina! Alex! What's wrong?" Edward shouted.

"Dad, help!" Sabina screamed. Alex struggled hard against the wire, trying to examine it. It was barbed, no wonder it cut deep and sharp into Alex's leg. He heard a car's tires screech and then a black car appeared out of nowhere. The car moved straight towards them.

"Dad!" Sabina screamed again, her fear replacing her generally warm voice. Alex looked to his girlfriend; he was not going to let her get taken.

"Sabina, I'm going to push your wire. Keep swinging and hold onto the gate! Oka-"

Suddenly a loud gunshot was heard and Alex was falling. The car suddenly appeared beneath Alex and he fell through the sun roof into the car. The car then zoomed off. Sabina screamed once more as she heard another car move in. But this time two gunshots were heard. One shooting at Sabina's wire and one was fired at the car itself. Edward Pleasure appeared from the gates and fired at the car, which sped off in the same direction as Alex's car, ignoring as the young girl fell. But Edward could do nothing as his daughter came crashing to the pavement, landing on her stomach. She groaned and clutched her head before passing out.

"Liz! Call the ambulance now!"

* * *

Alex tried to call out for Sabina but was too late and watched her fall hard to the pavement. He struggled against the hefty men that held on tight to his arms and legs. The sunroof slowly started to close and block Alex's view of the amazing full moon. He tried to scream against the tight hold but a rag was placed tight over his mouth and taped on even tighter. Suddenly a heavy weight was placed on his chest and Alex could move no more. The faces were all covered in shadows and all Alex could see were their bulky bodies. Suddenly the windows started going dark and a screen started to separate the driver from the passengers. At first Alex thought that he was blacking out but as soon as everything went dark, a bright light was switched on. As soon as he had adjusted his eyes, he immediately recognized the first face. His SAS comrade Wolf.

"Hello Rider." The voice, keen and deadly, said. Alex could only mumble through a tight taping. Wolf laughed. Alex struggled once more, but the heavy object on top of him just pressed down further, making him gasp for breath. He groaned in his taped mouth.

"Before I let you speak let me introduce you to my fine colleague who made this all happen." He pointed to a younger looking man. He had thick black hair that was all gelled up, sparkling grey eyes and a growing beard.

"This is Jacob Derek. He's going to be helping me kill you Alex."

Alex stared wide eyed and then shifted violently against his grip. Both the men laughed and Alex felt like crying. Wolf then held onto the tape over Alex's mouth.

"This is going to hurt, Rider."

He then-on purpose- pulled hard on the tape. Alex screamed as the tape was off, his cheeks reddening.

"Wolf! You blubbering idiot! It's me!" Alex said out loud. He once more struggled. Wolf looked impatient.

"Alex, I know who you are."

"Then why are you doing this?" Alex hissed.

"Because your uncle betrayed me Alex. A long time ago, he betrayed me! "  
Alex was stunned, his uncle betraying someone who worked on his own side? That didn't sound right.

"How?" Alex's voice was a mere whisper. Wolf was suddenly angry, his hands curling into fists.

"He stabbed me when I was training Alex! Right in the stomach!" Wolf was shouting. Jacob just silently looked away and the rest of the guards were never even paying attention. Alex stared exasperated at Wolf. Was this man crazy?!

"He would never!"

"He did Alex; I felt and still remember the horrible event! It was at the SAS camp trai-"

"He has never been to the SAS camp!" Alex shouted. He had no idea if that was true or not but he was pretty sure that Ian would never stab someone at a training he hasn't been to. Wolf stared at Alex confused. Suddenly everyone was looking at them both. Alex tried hard not to start choking from the heavy object that crushed his lungs. Then the black screen that separated the driver to the passengers pulled down. Behind sat a man Alex had never seen before. He had dark brown eyes and black hair. He looked crazy with his messy hair and violent looking eyes.

"Don't listen to the young boy. He knows nothing, Wolf. Put him out." Wolf looked curious and angry at the same time. But he just sighed and nudged Jacob. Alex was now really struggling, he even started to scream.

"Wolf! Please don't do this! Remember me, the little kid at training! I worked with you!" Alex was screaming his lungs off. Wolf shook his head violently and gritted his teeth.

"Stop trying to brain wash me kid!" Wolf shouted back. Alex stared shocked and then started laughing. Everyone looked at him like as if he was crazy.

"He's brain washed you Wolf! Please remember!"

Now Hedley was getting angry. He turned back, eyes flashing red!

"I said put him out!" he shouted, not even looking at the road. Jacob, frustrated at the fight, grabbed a syringe from his belt and stabbed it at Alex's neck.

"Please…." Alex whispered. His mind was spinning uncontrollably.

"Ah! Look ahead Hedge!" Wolf screamed. The last thing Alex felt and saw was the frantic faces of each of the passengers as the car severed like crazy before his mind shut down.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I kind of did to be honest :P anyways take care and please R&R! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Ian sat up. He rubbed his eyes and took one quick glance at the clock. 11 pm. A two hour nap, good enough. He lazily switched on the light and rubbed his eyes once more. Then he reached for the remote on his night table and switched on the T.V. With hazy eyes he got off his bed and walked to the bathroom. The noise of the news reporter's voice echoed in his ears. He locked the door softly and looked in the mirror. The moment the scar had entered his vision, a swirl of bad memories had entered his brain. He clutched his head and shook it. Like a huge tidal wave, everything dark wiped over his brain. He quickly pulled his shirt off, ripping his sleeve at the same time. Right above his heart was a scar, a long, long scar. Just like Alex in some way. It was still a mind boggling question as to how he had survived, he didn't even know if telling that to Alex would be the truth. All that was actually in his memory was first being shot, and then blank. Then he was in a dark room with a feeling of a dog chewing on his hands and head. Then just staring at a grey wall, the cold creeping onto him and prickling his skin. Drugs being pushed into him, his fear of syringes had just risen higher. Men with black masks slapping him, whacking him with weapons he had never even seen before, then question after question all about some spying shit and once more blank. Next he was in front of a camera, voices echoing all around him and then a painful smack to the head. Then once more blank. Next thing he knew, he was in a white glazing room with the smell of a germ killing medicine. The hospital.

"Reports have shown that Edward Pleasure, the famous author, is right now in the hospital sitting beside his daughter, Sabina, who had reportedly been attacked right outside her house this night."

Ian opened his eyes wide, his thoughts snapping out of his mind. He ran outside and gazed at the screen. A young blond woman wearing a red suit was standing outside a hospital.

"It seemed that she had been with a friend who had supposedly been kidnapped. Sabina was on the verge on being kidnapped herself, but thanks to Edward's quick reflexes she now rests in the hospital with a couple of injuries. No comments have come from him yet but we might get more news later on. The last seen of the boy the bow had been in a black BMW convertible. Any suspicious cars you see you on the road deserves a call to us. Now on to you, Thomas."

Then the screen changed showing new reporters, Thomas and Delilah. Ian scrubbed his head and raced for his phone. He dialed the emergency number.

"Ian, this better be important. Its freaking 11 pm-"

"Alex has been kidnapped! Search for a BMW convertible and check out the Saints Hospital for Sabina Pleasure. She's the last to have seen Alex. We need to get him back now!"

* * *

Bloody, bruised and broken, Alex crawled out of the car wreck. He screamed in pain as he was just halfway through. His mind was a hazy and painful fog and his body was just dead. He looked inside the trashed car, he saw the guards and Jacob just lying there as the car burned, and threw sparks at Alex. But the injuries from the way Jacob looked was a perfect answer that he hadn't made it. The rest of the guards were no different. The other vehicle was completely smashed too, but the driver was missing. Just then Alex realized that his main kidnappers, Wolf and the man named Hedge were missing. He knew they had made a run for it, only cowards do such idiotic things. Alex pushed himself up to his knees and once more cried out in pain as his leg was jammed between seats in the car. He could feel the smoke choke his lungs already and fearing the worst, an explosion, he crawled out of harm's way into mud and weed. He cooled his burning face in the slushy sand. Slowly a sleepy feeling was drowning him, blocking his view of the flames of the fire as they rose higher. Slowly his conscious drifted away and left him lying half dead in the mud.

* * *

Sabina blinked her eyes open. A blinding light had made her eyes dim for a minute before she got back her focus. The room was beige and had a very homely feeling. She cuddled her blanket tighter as she felt a warm shiver tingle her bones. She closed her eyes once more, trying to grab in all the warmth she could. She hadn't seen her father peeking as she opened her eyes and gazed around the room.

"Sabina?" his voice was soft and sad. Sabina opened her eyes in surprise and smiled at her dad. She lifted her hand from under the blankets and stared at it in shock as it was wrapped in tight bandages that paralyzed her blood flow.

"Dad?" she was even more surprised at the sound of her voice, it was hoarse.

"What happened?" she asked meekly, rubbing her hand. Edward gently rubbed his forehead.

"That's something I have to ask you Sabina. Do you remember anything?"  
Suddenly Sabina's eyes lit up with fear. Alex and her hanging upside down and swing around like crazy as he screamed at her. She could still hear his voice.

_"Sabina, I'm going to push your wire. Keep swinging and hold onto the gate! Oka-"_

Then a scream. She still wasn't sure if it was his or hers, or both combined. She cringed at the thought and soft tears fell from her eyes.

"Where's Alex?"

"I don't know hun. He was…" Edward turned to look at the windows. Sabina crushed the blanket in her good hand.

"Dad."

"He had been kidnapped, Sabina." His voice was soft and once more sad. Sabina just groaned.

"And it's all my fault."

"No it's not-"

"Dad, I made him drop me off when he should have been resting and safe with MI6! I knew that that Wolf guy was after him-"

"Wait, what? Someone's after him?"

Sabina cursed in her mind, she hadn't told dad.

"Sabina, what are you not telling me?"

"It's a long story dad..."

"Well does it look like I'm going anywhere?" Edward folded his arms tight across his chest.

"No.." Sabina sighed. Edward leaned in closer, pulling his chair forward.

"Then start all from the beginning. I'm all ears."

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to try to update more sooner! Anyways have a nice day and please R&R. It's a BIG help for me! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Alex opened his eyes. Everything was a swirling blur. All he felt was a blazing pain that punctured every part of his body. He could barely keep his eyes open from it. He saw flames dancing in front of his eyes, up high in the sky, and shadows crawling around at the corner of his eyes. It was cold and he could feel his teeth chatter and his body just shiver as swift cold winds passed through his body. He tried to turn his neck but just ended up moaning and laying still. He heard a few snapping branches and then someone came into his view. It looked like a long black creature. It raised its hand to its face.

"He's here."

Alex just stared at the black thing. _He was here?_ What did the mean by that? Had this thing been following him? Worse still, was it in a bigger group? The thing moved in closer to Alex.

"Alex?" The voice was softer and sweeter. But deep in his mind, Alex knew this was a trick. Like in all fairytales, the creatures lure in the children with their sweet voices and then they hurt them. They hurt children. Alex moaned once more and tried to move but all he could do was shuffle his body a bit further. The creature moved its face even closer, arms spread out.

"I'm getting ye out of here Alex. You're safe now." The accent was very Irish.  
Alex squinted his eyes. He could somewhat recognize the facial features of a man. Suddenly he could see clearly. Dark eyes and even darker hair with a young face, early twenties maybe? He seemed to be wearing a jacket, sweater and jeans. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the shivering Alex.

But Alex was suddenly scared as the man held onto him. He tried to scream but all that came was a wince as the man picked up Alex in his arms. Alex squirmed as the man carried him off the muddy ground. The soft warm mush seemed like a home to him, but after this man came along, it felt like a stranger was intruding in his home. The man struggled as Alex started to struggle against his grip.

"Whoa, Alex. I work for MI6, me name's Joshua Folly. I'm not of any danger."

Somewhat the words soothed Alex. He calmed himself down and just let the man carry him to wherever. He painfully turned his neck as the man walked to see where they were heading. It was a black van and once more Alex started to panic. He once more struggled against Joshua's tight grip.

"Jeez, kid calm yourself down. It's just me van." He sounded frightened himself. Alex just left it, losing his hope as his strength slowly died down. Once more the pain came like a sharp booster shot to his entire body. He managed a small howl which shook Joshua. He seemed to be moving faster to the van.

"Get the docs and nurses ready Mrs., he's bad." Joshua spoke to his ear piece, running now. As he ran though, Alex's badly injured body was being slammed against his strong muscles. As they reached the van, Joshua knocked his shoulder on the door and the door opened revealing a very warm inside. The light was bright and Alex had leaned his head against Joshua's chest to shield his eyes from the light. He carefully stepped in and placed Alex on a warm and long seat. He wrapped the jacket tight around Alex and then grabbed a blanket from the floor and hugged Alex as he put it on. At first Alex was surprised, what was this man doing? But before he could even try to ask, Joshua replied.

"It's for body warmth. Ye've been bleeding and freezing outside, another person's body temperature will keep ye blood circulation going."

Alex just painfully nodded his head and closed his eyes as the man placed him gently down. He then shut the door and walked over to the driver's seat. He once more spoke to his ear piece,

"I've got him but like I said before, it's not a good result. "

That was all Alex heard before he once more blacked out.

"It was never your fault, Sabina!"

"I got their attention!"

Ian was getting mad, he leaned in close.

"It's my fucking fault Sabina! I hadn't saved the man when I could! He could have died and now he's back for revenge!"

Edward stepped in, pushing back Ian as she cringed under her blanket.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!" his voice was firm like steel.

"All I'm asking is that she stays away from this mission until we're done. This is dangerous and she'll just end up hurting herself even more than now." Ian's voice was no different. Liz was sitting at the corner of the room, listening and just making sure no conflict was going to happen.

"He's back for revenge?" Sabina's voice was a soft whisper. Ian sighed.

"It's a long story, but that fool's been brain-washed and it's my fault. I have to help him before he hurts anyone else, so just stay out of this."

Suddenly Ian felt his pocket buzzing. He pulled out his phone and stared at the contact. He gave out a huge sigh, held one finger up to the Pleasures and left the room picking up his phone.

"Rider here."

The door slowly closed, his conversation not heard between the thick walls of concrete.

"Alex, listen to me."

Joshua softly tapped Alex's wet and bloody cheeks. Alex meekly opened his eyes.

"We have to get out of here because someone is following us. I need your help." Joshua once more slapped Alex's cheeks. Alex just moaned. Joshua looked behind and then shut the door behind him.

"Alex, you friends aren't hurt from the accident and they're here!" Joshua hissed. He looked scared with bulging dark eyes and sweaty palms. Alex opened his eyes wide, trying as hard as he could to concentrate. But suddenly the door behind was flung open and Joshua was sent flying outside. A scream erupted from his lips as a huge figure bent down upon a weapon that looked harsh even in the shadows. Alex tried to get up, gritting his teeth as the pain came back. Another figure climbed into the van and looked at Alex with harsh eyes.

"I'm just going to kill you Alex, saves my energy."

Only then did Alex see the dark eyes and greasy hair. Hedge. Alex tried hard to speak but he just moaned as Hedge pulled out a sleek silver Beretta 9mm. Alex tried to scream but his voice was so ragged and just sounded like a weak plea.

"Good bye Alex."

Then the shot was fired along with blood.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please R&R bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Alex couldn't breathe. He had felt the splatter of blood and hadn't enjoyed the way it had cooled his sweaty cheeks and landed on his lips. He knew he was dying. His heart hammered violently against his chest, his lungs were being crushed and his mind was going blank. He tried to gasp for air but couldn't as the heavy thing above his chest just pressed harder. Alex closed his fading eyes and tried once more to breathe, choking at the same time as he sucked in no oxygen. His fingers were turning numb as they formed into tight fists. He tried to move, but he already felt so dead, his body slowly flying to join the bright light that lead him to who knows where. After all the things he had done, Alex wasn't so sure that it was going to be heaven.  
He tried to move again and this time, felt his body edge closer to the seat. He opened his scrambling fingers and pulled himself closer and closer to the edge, his nails scratching at the warm leather. Then he suddenly fell and a huge object collapsed on top of him, blocking his view. He could at least finally breathe and sucked in precious air. He then screamed, using all of his strength.

"Alex, don't panic." It was Joshua. His words sounded slurred, tired and hurt.

"Help…" Alex muttered as the dark shadow stayed where it was.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Alex heard feet scrambling on the tarmac outside as Joshua neared the van. Using all his strength he pulled the heavy object out of Alex's face and piled it on top of the seat. Alex gave a painful glance up and saw Hedge, dead and bleeding badly with dark eyes pale and wide open staring at nothing. Alex took a panicked gasp and sat up, pushing his fore arms behind him and wincing loud as the pain probed at his body. He looked at Joshua and let out a sad sigh. He wasn't a in a good shape himself. His nose was bleeding, a black eye was clearly seen and the violent hits Alex had seen were now marked in bright crimson on his forehead, chest and his right leg. He was limping in fact and holding on tight to the van door to have support. His other hand was holding an earpiece and he led it close to his mouth.

"We…need…" He paused, his breath taken away.

"Help." Alex finished off for him. Joshua nodded his head and then sat on the van floor. He was clutching his chest awaiting a reply.

"How did you get away?" Alex's voice was strained. Joshua took a deep breath and then turned to face Alex.

"Your comrade had knocked me out there, enough time for him to crawl away. But too little time to kill ye. I grabbed his gun and shot the bastard."

"Oh okay." Alex then coughed. He was tired all of a sudden and noticed that Joshua was looking the same. Suddenly the ear piece had produced a crackling noise. Joshua held it to his ear.

"Ian's already there." A voice replied back. Alex crawled to the edge of the van, his brain tazering him with each step he took. He and Joshua both popped their heads to see a black Escalade coming towards them. Alex fell back, pleasure over-taking him.

"Finally." He whispered. But Joshua wasn't so sure.

"Hold that thought Alex." He said. He quickly grabbed the gun from his pocket. The van shook a little as he produced the gun out, but Alex gave no second thought about it. Joshua stood up, half leaning on the van, and aimed the gun at the car. The Escalade rolled in close and then its bright head light turned off. Joshua seemed nervous all of a sudden, he should be prepared for this but he's just a beginner. Alex seemed to be peeking over Joshua's shoulder, shivering as he suddenly caught the cold night's wind. But as a leg popped out, Alex immediately recognized the pant leg brand. And then the familiar face with the scar popped out. Joshua had lowered his gun, but still seemed alert. Ian looked at them shocked and then suddenly pulled out a gun fast from his pocket and aimed it at Alex's head. Alex was so surprised he hadn't been thinking to move as Ian shot the gun.

* * *

"He's okay?" Sabina's voice was full of joy.

"We're not sure if he's okay, but he's alive." Alan had said. Sabina felt like jumping up and down in her bed all the while thinking Alex was only OK because she had screwed up and let him walk her home. She should have known that he was a target, she should have cared.

"The latest is that Ian had texted us that he had seen the car crash and our new recruit Joshua who was in charge of Alex had sent out a help call saying that they weren't far from the crash. So we're guessing that Ian must have reached them by now."

Sabina yawned. She was tired. It had been some time since she had slept last. Edward was standing beside her along with Liz. They both noticed their daughter's bright eyes dull and tired.

"Let her rest sir, she needs it." Liz said, her voice like a soft feather tickling your ears. Alan nodded his head and left the room without another word. Liz gently brushed Sabina's hair through her fingers.

"I'm not going to sleep until I find out what happened to Alex."

"That's why we're here Sabina. We'll wake you up when we find him okay?" Edward said.

"Now go to sleep." Liz gently said and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Sabina nodded her head and cuddled herself in her blankets. Both the Pleasures left the room, switching off the light and leaving Sabina in darkness. Not noticing the fact that her window was open and someone secretly stood in her closet, gun in hand and eyes filled with revenge awaiting her to drowse away to a happier world.

* * *

The bullet whizzed past Alex's head, grazing it a little. Alex fell to the hard road tarmac as he was suddenly pulled down by Joshua. A soft moan came from inside the van and Alex looked up with blurred eyes to see a man wearing a black jacket, black mask and black pants fall to his knees and then to his face. A swift blood flow pooled around his body. Alex clutched his head and sat up. He pulled his hand away and once more felt his head bleed. Ian ran towards the two injured youngsters. Joshua sat back on the van floor, his head aching bad. A sudden wave of dizziness passed Alex's eyes and he fell back to be caught by Ian.

"Geez. The bloody bastards. I'm getting you both to the E.R."

"Great." Joshua said before passing out in the van. Alex followed right after, his dreams filled with flying bullets and blood.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please R&R and take care! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am SUPER sorry guys that I hadn't been on for quite a while. Been real busy, anyways here's the next chapter and I'll try to make it up to you! R&R Enjoy!**

"Please."

"Co-operate with me kiddo or your finger won't be the only part of you missing."

Wolf pushed Sabina in the dark night. He had to knock out several nurses, two doctors and three guards. He right now pushed the frightened teen in the dark night towards the parking lot. She was sobbing but Wolf had clamped his hand tight around her mouth and used his arm to hold her in case she planned to run. He could feel warm tears coat his hands and suddenly his heart jumped. He stopped, just a few meters from his car. Inside sat Gory Marker. His real name was Gary Maddle but he had earned his nickname because his torture techniques were very severe, a little too much. He was like a Gory Marker, colouring his victims in bright crimson. He was in his mid thirties with ginger hair, freckles, light lips and green eyes. He right now stared at the review mirror staring at the soldier. His eyes were showing a sense of urgency, as if pleading through his green pupils for Wolf to hurry up before they get caught. Sabina looked up with teary eyes at Wolf. He looked down at her and his heart produced one big heart beat that rocked him on his feet. She looked so innocent, so simple. Was Hedge actually right about this? After his death Wolf had felt a huge boulder lifted off of his shoulders but another one rested there instead. Should he follow orders or forget about Ian? After all after so many years wasn't it too late for revenge? He could feel Sabina struggling against his grip as she saw him falter for that one moment but he was too strong. If he was strong then why did he need revenge? He could bear with the past, it was Hedge who couldn't. But why Hedge? Out of all the people, hadn't they been enemies at the beginning? Wolf blinked his eyes as if he couldn't see anything, his grip was loosening too and then he heard the alarms ring.

* * *

Ian had reached the hospital and immediately opened his door. He rushed to the waiting nurses and doctors, both having 2 stretchers placed between them. He quickly explained the situation and then opened the back door. There laid Joshua and Alex, both bloodied and bruised lying unconscious on the leather seats. With the help from the doctors and nurses Ian dragged them both out and laid them on the stretches. As they all rushed into the hospital, Ian gave his story about their condition. Ian looked at Alex and saw the fluttering of his eyes as they tried to open; he was straining himself against the white lights from the ceiling. Ian gently placed his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Alex?" his voice was worried but soft.

"Ian, wha's happenin'?" Alex's voice was slurred and tired.

"You're getting help." Was all Ian had managed to say as the nurses gently pried him away from Alex and pushed him into the E.R along with Joshua who still lay unconscious and bleeding more than ever. Ian impatiently scratched the back of his neck and absent-mindedly cursed out loud. Ian heard a click clacking noise behind him and turned to face a nurse, the same old nurse. Madge Parker. She looked stunning in her nurse's outfit and red heels. She hadn't seemed to noticed Ian, her dark big blue eyes were glued to the papers in her hands. She kept smacking her red painted lips together as she thought intently about what she read. Her blond hair was tied in a tight ponytail and clipped up. She looked up once just to see if she was heading in the right direction. Her eyes' met Ian's. She stopped suddenly, almost dropping her papers. She felt sweat trickle down her spine and her hands were turning moist. Her mouth slowly opened as if she were about to scream. Ian placed a soft finger to his lips and grinned at the young woman. He walked towards her with wary steps. Madge suddenly felt as small as he stood ahead of her, his shadow as if towering over her. She kept her lips sealed and stared at Ian.

"Hi." His voice was very seductive. Madge grinned in her mind but she didn't express anything.

"Madge Parker right?" his hand was held out. Madge gently nodded her head but took a step back instead of shaking his hand. Ian crushed his hand into a fist and let it drop by his side.

"You kidnapped Mr. Rider." Her voice was lower than a whisper. But Ian heard her very clear. He smiled a very warm smile.

"Do I look like a man who would do that?" he spread his arms out. Madge tilted her head, thinking.

"Your scar gives you away." She said pointing at the mark across his eye. Ian nervously laughed and tried to change the subject, but Madge had gotten the clue from his nervous shiver and asked,

"As soon as you entered, he was gone. Who are you?"

"Listen, he's back right now, in the E.R. I had brought him in. You can ask any of the doctors that come through those doors." Ian sounded pleading. Madge just lowered her eyes and shifted her high heeled foot.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here so any mysterious people just creep me out." Ian smiled and placed a soft palm on her hands.

"Well pleased to meet you and let me tell you, the strange mystery doesn't stop here." He looked at her with silly eyes. Madge smiled playfully. She held out her firm hand, balancing the papers in her other hand. Ian gently shook it.

"Well pleased to meet you…umm…Mr. Killan?"

"Please, call me Ian."

* * *

Gory was out of his car and running towards the two as soon as he saw flashing lights and an alarm ring loud and clear in the hospital. He rushed towards them. He grabbed hold and Sabina, lifting her off her feet and swinging her frail body over his shoulder. She screamed now and squirmed violently, but Gory had dealt with worse and just kept a tight grip.

"Wolf! Snap out of it or we're all going to die!" Gory's voice was a keen whisper. Wolf shook his head and ran towards the car, opening the trunk and pulling out duck tape. As Gory reached he then quickly taped Sabina's mouth, hands and feet and then Gory dumped her inside. As Gory rushed to the driver's seat Wolf gave one last look at the crying girl. His heart was more dropped but he steeled himself against her teary blue eyes and shut the trunk, rushing to the passenger seat just as torch lights had entered their eyes sight. Gory quickly reversed and then disappeared, leaving the cops curious about their new kidnappers.

**Well that's the end of this chapter! I am against really sorry for the long wait, but I will try my best to upload as soon as possible. Anyways take care and please R&R! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Joshua opened his eyes, fluttering them first before getting into focus. At first he was confused, fear taking over him as he wondered where he was. The room was plain white, walls white, the floor white, curtains white, the door white etc. He sat up immediately, staring around the room wildly. Beside him sat Alex, staring at him with dark green eyes. There was a snaky smile on his face; his hands were clamped together over his lap as he sat with legs apart. He was as clean as this room. His teeth sparkled from the bright light of the room as he saw Joshua wake up. This didn't look like Alex though. Alex never had green eyes and red streaks in his hair.

"Alex?" Joshua's voice was hoarse. He rubbed his neck gently and felt a rough material scratch his hand, it was a bandage. He stared at the boy in shock and heard a cruel laughter beside him. With horrified eyes he looked at Alex.

"Josh, buddy, clear your head." His voice was nothing like Alex's. It was more old, more evil and sinister. Something that made Joshua's stomach churn and twist into a knot.

"It's me." The voice only needed to say that much. Joshua blinked his eyes and the next thing he knew, someone else was beside him. Someone with ginger hair and sparkling cruel green eyes. Someone who had stood watching Wolf penetrate the hard sharp object into his head with a silent glee. Someone he had never wanted to see ever again.

"Gary…"

"Hello Joshua."

* * *

"Shit! Hadn't I told you to get someone to protect her?"

"You did okay, she was freakin' snatched out of the window!"

"But weren't they your special locks?"

"That's exactly my doubt, nobody could have gotten through those windows, trust me when I say nobody. Not even my fucking dead brother."

Ian was standing firm, hands turned tight into fists, so tight they were turning white with his knuckles red. In front of him stood Jerry Maddle, brother of the one and only Gory Marker. He too had ginger hair but with freckles and blue eyes. Unlike Gory though, he had joined the good side. First being an amazing tech genius and inventing all kinds of epic machinery that could protect anyone against almost everything. Of course soon he started to present his creative inventions around more, that's when Mi6 had found him. Taking him though wasn't easy and almost got an operative killed and persuading him was tougher so they kidnapped him the hard way.

"We're not talking about your fucking big brother Jerr-"

"Yeah well he was a huge fanatic of breaking locks Ian, he could break through anything. Until I invented my special lock."

"And how are you so sure?"

"Because my lock is the only one he has never tried to cut open. That's when I knew he wasn't around anymore buddy."

"How do you know? What if he just doesn't want to mess with his little brother's special equipment." Ian locked his eyes with Jerry's perfect blue ones.

"Because I know my brother. He was a fucking retard who hated me. And I hated him."

"I can see where the hatred comes from." Ian coldly said.

"And I can see why nobody cared whether you died or not Ian." Jerry replied back.

The two never got along since the beginning when they had met at SAS. It was Jerry's team against Ian's. Of course having all the good men, Ian had won. Then they had joined together to go on their little practice mission to hunt down Wolf. That was when things all took a wrong turn.

But now both men just faced each other with anger and ferocity with the other. Ian raised a fist but settled it down as soon as the teary eyed mother of the young lover had entered the hospital room. Ian straightened his jacket and gave a warning sign to Jerry, who flicked the middle finger as soon as his back was turned.

"Liz, I am very sorry-"

Liz ran towards the man, her hands gripping his shoulders tight and shaking him loose.

"You don't apologize, you get her back. Apologize when you know she's dead." Her voice was a sneer whisper of revenge. Ian just shook his head and dusted his jacket as the woman let go.

Behind her stood Edward, a sad lonesome father. He looked older than before, his heart too shattered to bring a smile across his face. Liz held his hand and buried her face against his neck, warm tears dropping. Ian rubbed his forehead and walked towards them.

"Like you said Liz, just don't start crying until you know she's dead."

And with that Ian walked away. Jerry stared at his turned back and walked towards the window. With professional fingers, he slowly grazed the lock. He then opened the window and popped his head out, staring at the condition of the lock from outside. Weird. It looked perfectly fine. Then the idea popped.

It hadn't been open from the outside; it had been opened from the inside.

* * *

"Alex, wake up." Ian's voice was calm and gentle, like a mother singing a lullaby to her little baby. Alex opened his dead brown eyes. A sudden itch formed on his hand and he badly wanted to scratch it, but his body was too weak and soon the itch faltered.

"Ian..." Alex' voice was raspy and it hurt to talk. Ian put a finger to his lips and shushed Alex.

"Don't talk Alex. This is something important." Ian gently said. Alex just nodded his head and sunk back further into the pillow. He slowly closed his eyes.

"Sabina's been kidnapped."

Alex shot out of bed and winced as his entire back barked pain at him. He gently rubbed his arms and looked at Ian with shocked eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me." Alex's voice was pained and Ian could sense it.

"I'm sorry Alex, I'm not."

"We have to get going then!" Alex quickly replied, trying to swing his damaged legs over the bed. Ian immediately pushed him back, standing from his chair.

"Whoa, whoa! Where are you going Huckleberry Finn? You're staying right here." Ian said firmly.

"She's my girlfriend!"

"But this is my problem." He replied back just as firm. Alex sunk back into his bed as sleepiness slowly pulled him down.

"I'll get her back Alex, you just….just…take care of yourself."

Ian seemed unsure and that frightened Alex, but he just nodded his head. Ian then too replied with the same gesture and quietly left Alex alone in his room, alone with a dreading feel that Ian wasn't going to come back this time…

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update as soon as I can! Take care and please R&R! Sorry if this is going quite slow but the fun's about to happen!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Gary, what the fuck are you doing here?" Joshua's voice was tired, weak but fierce at the same time. Gary just laughed his old little laugh that creeped the shit out of Joshua.

"I'm here to apologize Joshua." His green eyes were warm and almost melted the cold feeling that ran up and down Joshua's spine.

"Apologize for what you bloody bastard?" Joshua was swinging his tired legs off of his bed, his feet burning from exhaustion.

"Apologize for you know what Joshua." Gary softly said, leaning in closer. Joshua felt tears reach the edge of his eyes, his lips starting to quiver and his hands shake.

"Shut up..."

"I only came here to apologize Joshua, nothing else." Gary stood up. Joshua stood up too, eyes flaring with madness.

"You've always been that same old liar Gory, what's your reason?" Joshua wanted to cry out loud at the pain his legs were sending him along with the raging headache. Gary smiled and looked up.

"I want you to tell Ian-"

"You've got the girl haven't you?"  
Gary looked back down, eyes impressed.

"I can see why they recruited you."

"What did you do to her?" Joshua asked, ignoring Gary's compliment.

"Nothing yet, but in a few minutes she's going to be missing her little pinky." Gary held up his little finger and shook it in front of Joshua. Joshua pointed a harsh finger at Gary.

"You let her go!"

"Or what? You'll slice my throat like I did with your sister?"

Joshua froze, his heart a sudden gaping hole in his chest, leaking fresh blood. He swung a wild punch at Gary and got a swell hit up his chin. Gary staggered back and grabbed his jaw, fixing it.

"Even when you're recovering you've got the energy." Gary smiled. Joshua rushed forward and swung another punch but it was blocked. Gary didn't attempt to hit back.

"You fight like retard, Gary." Joshua said, grabbing a lamp.

"Just like you always did." Gary replied back and grabbed another lamp. Both swung at the same time and a loud crash was heard. Gary dropped his lamp and jumped on top Joshua's back, pulling his hair and punching his back. Joshua fell to his knees, pulled Gary's shit and flung him forward. Gary landed with a roll and was on his feet immediately. Joshua stood up too, his legs aching. He felt weaker with each punch he threw, but he couldn't get beat down.

"Getting tired Joshy? Maybe I should sing you a lullaby."

"Go to hell."

"Been there Josh and let me tell you, you'll never survive fighting like that."

Gary bent down and picked up the half broken lamp, at the same time Joshua ran towards the ginger and pulled his collar up. Suddenly there was a crashing noise and the door was flung open.

"Gary?"

Both men turned to face the door. Outside was standing Jerry, Madge and Ian, all shocked and surprised.

"Hello Jerry, I'll hope fully see you soon." Gary remarked, a sad smile spread across his face. Then he swung his lamp at the Irish man and watched him crumble to the floor. Joshua was out in a second, his world turning into a sweet white oblivion. As Ian rushed forward, Gary was already out the window, gone swiftly the same way he got in. Ian cursed out loud; Madge was on her way to call the doctors and guards while Jerry sat beside the unconscious Joshua and slowly cradled his bleeding head.

"It's worse than before." He whispered horrified. Ian stared at the open window, lost at thought.

"I'll get that bastard if it's the last thing I do." He murmured to himself and rushed to the door. Jerry suddenly stood up and placed a firm hand on Ian's chest.

"What?" Ian asked impatiently.

"Do whatever you have to, Ian. But just remember he's still my brother; try to knock that sense into him okay?"

Ian stared hard at the young man, afraid of what to say next.

"Okay." He softly said.

"Promise me." Jerry replied. Ian looked down as three young doctors tried lifting the poor bleeding chap back onto his bed and started their treatment. Jerry shook Ian's shoulders.

"Promise me." He repeated, louder this time.

"I promise." Ian mumbled and then headed out the door.

_I'll knock some sense into him alright; knock his fucking brain out of his bloody head. Promises must be broken, after all this bloody bastard had just broken one…_

* * *

Alex was awake, his deep brown eyes wide open staring at the door ahead of him. He couldn't sleep for the past hour and was just sitting up all night. His only thoughts were on Ian and Sabina. What had happened to Ian first of all? How is he back, well and fine with only one scar? Wasn't he dead? He saw the car complete with bullets. Was it just to get Alex to join this wretched agency? Well then fuck him! His life would have gone out perfect with great friends, and a nice home with Sabina. He could have had a normal teenage life, but no. His uncle had to ruin it all! Well screw them all, he was going to get out, no matter what and find Sabina.

Alex softly shifted his legs off his bed and stretched it out, getting tingles in his feet after such a long time of resting. He yawned out loud and then slowly stood up. A dizzy wave passed through his head but he shook it away and held onto the night stand. He took a step forward and felt his feet give away pins and needles. He took a few more steps and just walked around the room until his feet felt better. He then walked over to his white closet and eyes his clothes. It was a fresh pair. He pulled on a black shirt, dark crimson hoodie, and black skinny jeans and at the floor of the closet there was a pair of black and white streaked Vans. As he pulled on his shoes, he winced at the pain that his legs and feet gave out. He slowly massaged his legs and hands, carefully. He then pulled on his hood and walked over to his night stand. He picked up his empty glass and walked over to the door, placing the glass rim on the door and then placing his ear on the other side. He heard footsteps and lots of murmuring, probably not the best exit. He walked slowly to the window and opened it as softly as he could. It opened up and a sudden whistle of wind blew in. He quickly looked at the door and waited. No one came. He then peeked outside. His floor was the first one, but the jump would be painful especially with his pained legs. He hesitated but the door creaking open made his decision. And Alex jumped.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I took so long to upload it. Anyways have a great day, please R&R and take care!**


	14. Chapter 14

Alex almost screamed in agony, but he held his breath. He was laying face up to the sky and his back a stabbing mess. He bit his tongue to not allow himself to scream, gulping down small droplets of blood to awake him. He groaned and then forced himself to an upright position. His fall had not at all worked out as planned. He had wanted to land and do a roll but the exact time his feet had touched the ground, his back cracked, sending him rolling all over the pavement and on his back.

As he sat up, a flash of a headache swarmed his mind and he fell back on the grass again. Not exactly how he wanted this mission to go. His eyes were blurry as he stared at the beautiful sky. Pretty clouds floating everywhere and slowly covering the blue with white. That's when he knew he was losing it. He pinched his arm and sat up again.

"Stay awake." He muttered to himself and got to his feet. He swayed for a moment, almost falling over again but then straightened up and stood still until his mind felt better. Suddenly he heard shouts of his name coming from the hospital. Alex ran, his feat pounding way too hard on the pavement and making his head swell with pain again. Alex was about to cross a road when suddenly a motorcycle drew up to the pavement and slid in front of Alex. Alex stumbled back and fell on his bum.

"Hop on! Hurry." The man said. He was wearing a red flamed helmet, black leather pants and a leather jacket with biker boots and a white V-neck t-shirt. His bike was brand new and had loads of cool designs on it with skulls and all of that. He looked back and noticed running figures in black suits and one in particular, his uncle. Alex stood up and climbed on the back. The motorcycle drew away with the shouts of the men trailing behind. Alex just stared ahead, the back of the man's helmet in his face.

* * *

"It worked, sir."

"Great job! You've been of an amazing use to us."

"Thank you sir."

"Now please go attend to Miss. Pleasure. Have her know that a rescuer is coming and we need to be prepared!"

Gory clapped his hands together and let the warm fire's heat pass through his body.

"Yes, sir." The young woman said and left the room, a trail of blond hair following. Gory smiled and then looked over at Wolf who seemed to be staring at his hands.

"What was all of that back there huh, Wolverine? You almost got us killed!" Gory remarked. Wolf looked at him with dark eyes.

"I don't know okay! I don't remember." Wolf looked back down at his hands. Gory leaned back in his chair, a fat brown cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Let's keep it that way." Gory looked at the fireplace, the smoke rising in swift curls up to the chimney. It reminded him of his childhood days.

"So what's the plan?" Wolf asked, breaking his pleasant thoughts. Gory looked at him.

"All will be revealed once Mrs. Parker gets the job done."

Gory smiled, revealing pearly whites that even creeped the hell of out Wolf.

* * *

The bike stopped, skidding across the pavement under the bridge. The scene was quiet with a whisper of loud car honks and people screaming coming from the highway. Alex jumped off and turned to face his rescuer.

"Who are you?" Alex asked, a hint of doubt in his voice. The masked man turned to him and pulled of his helmet. Alex gasped with a sudden fear rising in him. He was totally unrecognizable. The first Alex saw this man he was providing him Zit cream that could burn through metal and lots more of his super cool gadgets, and then the huge mask was taken off and that was the last Alex saw of the man.

"Smithers…" Alex was suddenly out of breath, his heart pounding hard against his chest. He stumbled backwards and the young man hopped of his bike and grabbed the young teen. He shook Alex by the shoulders hard and once more that sprang of pain from his forehead appeared. Alex clutched his head and Smithers slowly set him into a sitting position.

"Geez, Alex what have they done to you?" His voice that different tone, after he had skinned his fat. Alex looked at him with dazed, unfocused eyes.

"Where did you go, you bastard?" Alex shouted his teeth gritted. He grabbed Smithers' collar and felt tears form in his eyes.

"I felt so alone! I needed you and I still do. I thought you were the one person I could trust but that's when I knew, you could trust no one when it comes to MI6."

Smithers looked to the ground, his cheeks burning from shame. Alex pushed himself away from the young man and crawled away until he was at least two meters away. Smithers lay kneeling on the floor.

"I had to go Alex."

"Go where? Your home was here in the MI6, Smithers." Alex chuckled.

"I've never even seen you ever leave the office." Alex looked at Smithers with an eye-contact that showed disappointment. Smithers just looked down and then back at Alex.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I know, I left you when you needed someone the most but I…I…had some things to sort out." Smithers muttered. They sat in a deadly silence. Then Alex spoke up.

"So why are you here? To leave me again?" Alex asked, his voice sculpted in ice.

"No, Alex. I never meant to leave you okay! Get your facts straight, I was just trying to help."

Alex just stared at Smithers.

"The reason I'm here is because of your girlfriend." He said. Alex's eyes opened wide.

"I know where she is and I know someone who can help us get there."

* * *

"Hi Ian." Madge walked through the hospital door and to the frantic man. He turned over to her, eyes red.

"Whoa, what happed?" she asked, her arms wrapped around him. Ian looked up at her. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a yellow polo shirt, tight jeans, brown boots and her hair was tied up in a tight ponytail. Even though her style was young, she looked closer to Ian's age, which comforted him.

"Alex, he's made off." Ian said, turning his eyes away. Madge lifted his chin.

"That's why I'm here hun, I know exactly where."

**So guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took long to update, I had a bit of a writer's block and actually forgot what I had wanted to write. Sorry. Anyways I'll try to upload the next one real soon! Enjoy and please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sabina blinked away dry tears and stood up.

The room was dark, blood (or paint stains, just to scare her) stains and hand prints on the walls and only one yellow light bulb dangling from the low ceiling. There was a separate bathroom that was decent, but apart from that, the room was empty. Sabina had tried everything from scratching at the wooden door to trying to rip apart the mirror from the bathroom. All she got were broken nails, a broken mirror, bruised fingers, a scraped but hardly touched door and deep cuts on her hands and face.  
She had changed her clothes to something they had provided her. That bitch, Madge had provided her. It was a blue tank-top with a white half jacket, white shorts and blue converse. It wasn't a bad style but they left her in a room full of dirt with new clothes? Even the closet in the bathroom was full of new clothes, neat ones at that. Maybe they weren't the smartest people on the planet.  
She had tried and tried and tried, but it always came to the same result, her crying on the floor. Once the Parker bitch had popped her head in and laughed at the pitying stage she was in. She put the door's key in her jacket pocket and gently patted the other pocket to check that she had the other clone of the key and then stepped in, still laughing. Sabina once more quickly glanced at that weird tattoo on her hand, a 'G' and an 'M', a representation of Gory Marker. That screwed up son of a bitch.

Sabina just stood in one quick move and kicked her in the stomach. The nurse didn't even move, she just gave a swifter punch to Sabina's eye. She had passed out for like 5 seconds before waking up, groaning. Madge then walked over to her and pulled her hair up.

"You little sneaky brat. I ought to murder you in your sleep."

"Why not does it now too scared of a little brat?"

"Shut up. If I were Gory, I would have killed you by now. But soft little Wolf boy back there can't see you die. Not until he sees the great nephew of Ian, dead."

Sabina paused at that.

"Don't you dare touch him." She hissed. Madge laughed louder and just dropped Sabina's head, and then stood up.

"Well I'm not getting him. Remember that old fat ass, Smithers? He's back and he thinks little ol' Wolfie here is totally normal."

Sabina twitched at that and turned around to face the blond woman.

"And guess whose smart mind manipulated that '_Detective Gadget'_? Mrs. Parker right here, your friendly neighborhood heroin, only blond version." She smiled at her own snarky remark. Sabina spat at her _Jimmy Choo's_ and smiled.

"You ought to be a red-head you know? They have no souls." Her eyes were in slits. Madge gave her a tight round slap to the head. Sabina fell back and then pushed herself upwards and threw herself at the woman. They both fell, Sabina punching and grabbing Madge's pale blue jacket. Madge quickly pulled a gun out of her pocket and slammed it against Sabina's head. She fell back, unconscious. Madge stood up, wiping dripping blood from her lips.

"Ugh, I have to change into something more cute and clean now." She told herself, moaning.

She then walked out and shut the door with a slam, locking it tight.

Sabina sat up, touching her head gently and feeling the blood flow. But no matter, she held her hand up and clutched the keys tight in her hand. The woman seriously needed to check that she had both of her keys. Sabina stood up, swaying for a moment. She went to the bathroom quickly and washed away the blood. They were pretty bad wounds but she'd live, or at least get to the hospital. She checked the closet in the bathroom and picked out a V-neck red t-shirt, black jeans and black ballet flats. She quickly tied her hair into a messy bun and grabbed a handkerchief. She wrapped it tight round her head, only to stop the bleeding and keep her feeling a little less vulnerable. Then she grabbed the random heels that were placed at the corner. Guess Madge couldn't help herself to buying some for the hostage, weird woman she was.

She slowly walked to the door, heels in one hand, keys in the other. She unlocked the door, slowly and carefully. She waited for 30 seconds and then peeked her head outside. The hallways were clean, bright and thankfully empty. This was where her deadly journey ended, but a deadlier one was about to start.

* * *

"You do?"

"Yes, her name is Madge Parker. She's a nurse at your hospital."

"I know her. Wait, she knows where Sabina is?"

"Exactly but you know what's funny? She just seemed so fake and I'm not even talking about the crayon rape on her face."

Alex laughed at that.

"She had this logo on her hand; you know what logo that is?"

"What?"

"It's the logo of Gory Marker. It's a 'G' and 'M' that looks like a scar. That's his signature. I very well remember seeing it when dealing with that son of a bitch. He really was some screwed up person, but a genius too." Smithers' said the last line with a tone of a _matter of a fact._

"Well I heard from the other nurses, all of their dumb gossip is the closest I can get sometimes to a conversation, they said that Madge was hitting on Ian."

"Well then, first of all you and your uncle are in danger. And the little pack of crayons thought that she had fooled me, but you can't fool Smithers. Oh no, no."

"No doubt about that." Alex muttered.

"Second, we have three hours until I'm supposed to be bringing you to her. Ya right, as if I would just deliver you like a package." Smithers laughed.

"So what's the plan?" Alex asked, standing up to his feet. Smithers joined him.

"Well we're going to let her think exactly what she plans. We're going to send you in, but of course, your gadgets come first."

"Of course." Alex snickered. Smithers sat on the bike and pulled on his helmet and started the engine.

"Well come on then." He called out to Alex. Alex hopped on and off they went.

'_Ambushes waiting to be happened on both sides of the groups._'

**Well guys, this is it! Enjoy! And I'm telling you guys straight off, I mean no offense to any red heads. In my personal opinion, to have red hair must be pretty awesome. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this story. Sorry I took so long, had a bit of writer's block. Anyways take care, pls r&r! Bye!**


End file.
